1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for treating skin disorders, and particularly to a non-alcoholic composition of natural ingredients for treating dermatitis, severe dry skin, and psoriasis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Skin disorders, as the term is used herein, encompasses numerous skin conditions ranging in severity from severe dermatitis, severe dry skin, psoriasis, etc., to less severe conditions, such as lack of adequate skin firmness, dermal hydration or sebum secretion, etc., which are nonetheless unsightly and may cause physical discomfort.
Until now, the treatment of skin disorders has been largely based on non-specific drugs, and only limited success has been achieved. Dermatitis, for example, which may be accompanied by severe scaling, fissures, edema, oozing, erosion, itching and thickening of the skin, commonly has been treated with corticosteroids. Such compounds provide symptomatic relief for some patients. Steroids, however, are known to produce many local and systemic side effects, and their long term use may not be desirable.
Similarly Vitamin D is therapeutically effective in treating certain skin disorders, but only in dosages which are associated with undesirable side effects. Vitamin D at the dose ranges used in currently marketed topical preparations is not therapeutically effective against contact dermatitis.
Other formulations for treating skin disorders have either been ineffective or have caused significant irritation to the skin.
Several formulations have been proposed to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art, both for treating skin disorders, and for use in cosmetics in order to prevent skin irritation and clear blemishes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,868, issued Jun. 3, 2003 to Sandra E. Cope, discloses a restructuring complex for cosmetic compositions. The composition comprises safe and effective amounts of carrageenans, borage seed oil, squalane, ceramide 3, ceramide 6, red algae extract, dipalmitoyl hydroxproline, and oleuropein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,987, issued Feb. 27, 2001 to M. H. Harbeck, discloses a lubricating composition for the hands and skin. The composition has as its constituents a mixture of organic safflower oil, flaxseed oil, tincture of benzoin, and organic beeswax.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,479,043, issued Nov. 12, 2002 to Tietjen et al., discloses a depilatory composition. The composition includes emollients, skin conditioners, buffering agents, viscosity increasing agents, emulsion stabilizers, pH adjusters, chelating agents, fragrance, color, lubricants, propellants, or biological agents.
Other related patents include U.S. Pat. No. Re. 33,107, issued Nov. 7, 1989 to Dickstein et al. (compositions containing 1 α-hydroxycholecalciferol for topical treatment of skin disorders and methods employing same); U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,360, issued Apr. 12, 1988 to Allen et al. (skin care compositions comprising a pollen extract and non-animal and non-mineral oils); U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,774, issued Sep. 27, 1994 to C. Palou (therapeutic preparation for topical application to the skin); U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,323, issued Oct. 20, 1998 to Y. Fishman (skin lotion composition and softgel filled therewith and methods for making and using same); U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,573, issued Jun. 29, 1999 to Spiers et al. (topical treatment of the skin with a grape seed oil composition); U.S. Pat. No. 6,576,269, issued Jun. 10, 2003 to Korneyev (treating open skin lesions using extract of sea buckthorn); WO 01/37792, published May 31, 2001 (cosmetic skin care composition); and French Patent No. 2,806,906, published Oct. 5, 2001 (composition for use on the skin surrounding the eyes and mouth).
Various topical formulations and oral regimens of vitamins and herbs have been proposed for the treatment of skin conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 6,228,387, issued May 8, 2001 to M. Borod, describes a first composition for topical application and a second composition for oral administration for the treatment of hemorrhoids. The topical composition includes several herbs and vitamins, including grape seed extract and vitamin E, and in one embodiment, a few drops of Essential Oil of Chamomile.
Vitamin E occurs naturally as a mixture of tocopherols, the most active being α-tocopherol. Vitamin E occurs naturally in wheat germ, vegetable oils, and nuts, particularly almonds. The international unit of vitamin E is equal to one milligram of dl-α-tocopheryl acetate. According to a web page published on the Shaman Shop web site on Oct. 20, 2003, used externally, vitamin E is healing to the skin, being used for protection from sun damage, reducing facial lines and wrinkles, and improving skin smoothness, being used as an additive to massage oils and face creams.
Grape seed extract is reported to act synergistically with vitamins A and E to enhance their antioxidant effectiveness, according to J. F. Balch, M.D., The Super Antioxidants, Evans and Company, Inc., New York (1998), at page 116.
The Healing Power of Vitamins, Minerals and Herbs, published by the Reader's Digest Association, Inc. in 1999, reports, at pages 110–111, that evening primrose oil, vitamins A and E, grape seed extract, and topical creams containing chamomile have been found useful for eczema or dermatitis. The same reference reports vitamin A and grape seed extract also useful for psoriasis at pages 192–193. Topical application of chamomile oil mixed with almond oil is recommended at page 258–259 of the same reference for relief of sunburn. Vitamin A has been used to treat eczema, psoriasis, and other skin conditions, ibid. at pp. 372–373. Beta-carotene, or provitamin A, is a substance readily converted into Vitamin A upon absorption into the body, and is found naturally in carrots, apricots, mangoes, and other yellow, orange and red fruits. Finally, external application of tea tree oil has been found effective as an antifungal agent, ibid. pp. 364–365.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. In particular, none of the above patents or publications has described a composition combining all of the naturally occurring ingredients of the present skin formulation for topical application, and none have proven as effective as the present skin formulation for treatment of dermatitis and psoriasis. Thus, a skin formulation solving the aforementioned problems is desired.